Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element and a backlight assembly including the same.
Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode has been spread as an element having low power consumption, decreasing carbon dioxide, having high duration, and saving energy. A package equipped with such an LED chip has been mounted on a wiring substrate (a module substrate) and has been used for a large display, a backlight of an electronic apparatus such as a portable phone, a digital video camera, a personal digital assistants (PDA), or the like, street lighting, general lighting, or the like.
In addition, a chip scale package (CSP) of light emitting device that has approximately the same size as that of a chip has been suggested. Such a light emitting device is a light emitting device having a top view-type mounting form, and has a very thin thickness and may be very effectively used depending on a purpose thereof. In addition, such a light emitting device has been realized to be further thinned by forming a protrusion part on a lead electrode used in a package to improve mass production efficiency.
In such a semiconductor light emitting element, there have been efforts to improve a light diffusion rate.